


lover and a fighter

by noumenon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Washington and Tucker are most definitely alive and have been taken to a still standing hospital near the capitol by the no longer fighting people of Chorus.<br/>Thinks are happy. Things are gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lover and a fighter

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote this instead of doing my homework or working on Maravfay. Please enjoy.

Harsh artificial light burned through Tucker’s eyelids. He scowled and opened his eyes to a white room filled with an annoying but steady beeping noise. His eyes were slow to adjust so he tried to roll over away from it but as he did searing pain shot through his body from his stomach. 

“Ow...” He groaned in pain as he remembered what happened with Felix. It became pretty obvious he was in a hospital of some sort. It seemed a lot better than what the rebels had.

“Tucker?”

No amount of pain could stop him from shifting his body to look at the owner of the voice laying down in the cot next to his.

“Wash? Shit, what happened to you?” Tucker looked over Washington’s body, he didn’t have a shirt on so Tucker got a good look at his skin that was marbled with disgusting shades of yellow and purple as well some gauze that was taped to his chest. 

“Locus.” Wash said dryly. “But it’s not like I haven’t been through this sort of thing before. Don’t forget, the reds did run me over with a jeep. So what about you? Dr. Grey said you were stabbed.” He sounded concerned, but Tucker just shrugged it off. “Yeah, that hurt like fuck. I’m still alive though. I thought for sure Felix was going to kill me. I was pretty surprised he only stabbed me in the gut.”

“Did you go into that fight thinking he was going to kill you?” Wash sounded more concerned there than he did before.

“Well, yeah. I mean you’ve fought me, and you’ve fought Felix. You know I didn’t stand a chance. I just needed to goad that asshole into talking which isn’t exactly hard to do. Whatever else happened didn’t matter that much.”

“What the hell, Tucker? If you thought that we could have altered the plan, you know. We could have had someone waiting closer to you to help.” The concern was still in Wash’s voice, but now it was lacing a stern tone that reminded Tucker of his mom.

“Nah, it worked out best this way. Plus, I wanted to do something right. It’s what you would have done, isn’t it? I mean, you have done this shit. Don’t tell me you thought for sure you’d survive when you collapsed that cave.”

“I did that so you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“And I did this so no one else could get hurt.” Tucker flopped back onto his cot and hissed at the pain. That was a bad idea.

“Tucker, I understand that.” Washington said after a moment. Tucker still wasn’t looking at him, but he could hear Wash lying back down on his cot. “It just worries me.” He added when Tucker still didn’t respond. “From now on, you can keep the self-sacrificial bullshit to me. Okay?” Wash held out his hand between the two cots.

Tucker rolled his head to the side and smiled a bit when he saw the offered hand. “You do seem to be more experienced with it. But in all seriousness,” he glanced back at the ceiling again and took a deep breath for taking Wash’s hand and continuing. “I hope you cherished every second you were with the feds not having to deal with me, ‘cause no matter what you say I’m not letting you go again.” As he said that the squeezed Wash’s hand for emphasis. “Seriously. I don’t ever want to be leader again. You are never leaving me alone with Caboose.”

“How about this: both of us ty to minimize the amount of times we almost die. Does that sound good to you?” Wash asked. 

“Hm, yeah. I’ll accept that.” Tucker didn’t want to look away now, as if doing so would cause Wash to disappear again. 

“Hey Wash.” He spoke up when the beeping sound started to overtake the room again. “I, uh,” Tucker stopped. He could feel Washington’s eyes on him so he decided to focus on the wall behind Wash’s head. “It’s nothing. I was just going to say some gay stuff about how I don’t want to do shit without you here.”

“Don’t repress your feelings.” Wash chuckled.

“Oh shut up. Talking about feelings is hard for me so just give me a second, I got some more stuff to say.” The beeping from the machine next to him started beeping faster. “Stuff I’ve wanted to say for a while but, there hasn’t really been a chance and since you were gone and I realized it too late but now I just, fuck.” He sucked in a breath too fast and the sudden intake made his wound sting, “I um, shit. Where’s Donut when you need him? He’s good with this gay shit.”

“Tucker.” Wash interrupted. 

‘Fuck he knows. He must be mad. God why would I even think this was a good idea to tell him here when I can’t even leave?’ Tucker’s thoughts raced. 

“Tucker,” Wash repeated gently. “It’s okay. I love you, too.”

If not for the incessant beeping Tucker would have thought his heart stopped. “You, what?” He forced out as his mind tried to process what Wash just said.

“Was that the wrong thing to say?” Wash loosened his grip on Tucker’s hand, but Tucker held on tight.

“You’re such an asshole!” 

Washington blinked a few times before donning a very confused look at Tucker’s words.

“I was going to fucking say it, shitstain. I love you. You didn’t need to beat me to it.”

“I thought you’d be fine with saying it second. After all, you always like getting the last word.” Wash teased. 

“Yeah, and the last words of this conversation is ‘you suck’.” Tucker huffed, but the smile on his face betrayed his angry façade. He let go of Wash’s hand and fought through the pain from his abdomen as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way over to the adjacent bed to sit down.

“Tucker, go lay back down. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I’ll get right on that, mom.” Tucker tried to make a face other than in pain but ended up failing. 

“I’m serious, Tucker. Dr. Grey is going to be pissed if you rip open your wound over something this stupid.”

“All right, I’ll lay down.” Tucker laid down next to Wash, pushing him over a bit to make room. 

“Tucker, your bed.”

“Nah.” Tucker smiled and turned his head to kiss Washington. Wash kissed him back momentarily before he pushed Tucker back. “Do you want to get us both in trouble? Dr. Grey scares me.” He kissed Tucker’s cheek and nudged him.

“You’re such a baby.” Tucker said, laughing a bit. But still, he got up and made his way to his cot as best he could. 

“Careful.” Wash ordered when Tucker stumbled. 

“I’m a soldier, you know. I can handle a little pain.” Tucker made sure to lay down carefully so he wouldn’t hurt himself again.

“No. You’re a fighter.”

“There’s a difference?”

“Yeah. There is.” His voice was solemn and cold but he quickly shook it off. “Go back to sleep. You’re still recovering.”

“Fine.” He droned and closes his eyes again. “You’ll still be here when I wake up again, right?”

“Of course.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive criticism is always welcome. I definitely want to know how to improve so I can write better and better stories.


End file.
